


Heaven is a place on Earth

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: AU, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: I can't keep on one story and I really wanted to do something based on San Junipero so this is an AU about Dan and Phil in San Junipero. The major character death is because of that, this isn't angst.





	Heaven is a place on Earth

Dan walks swiftly down the street, excited for his allotted five hours of the week and not wanting to waste a second of it. He knows that this will be his full time life by the end of the year and his body is finally giving out after eighty odd years of abuse, yet he still gets excited every friday when he gets to be young and free again, even if it’s just for a few hours.  
He enters the club, the music is loud and the room is crowded. The lights flash, people move out of tune to the generic pop song, men, women and people brush past him as he gets to the bar. He sits down on a worn red stool, looking over a spunky guy with curly blond hair as he orders his cocktail.  
He sips the fruity drink slowly, waiting for someone to inevitably come over and hit on him. That time comes when a tall man takes the seat next to him. His skin is pale, his hair a contrasting black and his pale blue eyes shining against his sharp features. The mans T-Shirt is too big, he smiles as he gets his own drink, shockingly not striking up a conversation with Dan.  
After a brief consideration, Dan decides to suck it up and speak first, something he is almost never forced to do.  
“Hey,” He says, tapping the man on the shoulder, he turns with a smile, “I’m Daniel”  
“Phil,” The man says, “I haven't really seen you like ever, you're a tourist, or just new?” Phil says, he sounds like he’s trying to put on a tough guy act and failing, miserably.  
“Tourist,” Dan says, almost anxious about the implication that Phil is full time, usually he avoids the dead ones. He knows it’s stupid and that he’ll be one soon, but it freaks him out. He doesn’t know why, yet he wants to stay around this guy anyway, especially considering he still has four and a half hours, there’s a lot to be done in that time. “Want to dance?” Dan says, putting his empty glass down, “I’ve only got a few hours and i’m not wasting it on awkward chit-chat” He adds, grabbing Phils hand and dragging him to the center of the dance floor.  
“Daniel I-” Phil tries to say as they squeeze between people. He’s cut off by Dan’s tight grip on his hand and the thrumming music. This wasn’t really his scene, but he figured it would be a good place to meet someone. His husband had decided against going here full time, he missed him but also knew it was time to move on, he had eternity and it had been ten years without him.  
Dan grins, moving his body all too close to the other man, placing his hands on Phil’s waist as they do their best to not look ridiculous. By the end of the song, Phil is laughing and smiling, holding on to the handsome stranger like a life raft.  
A while later, they plop onto an old couch in the corner, both laughing, covered in sweat and spilled drinks as they breath, heavily.  
“So, you’re a permanent resident?” Dan says after a moment, leaning into Phil.  
“Yeah,” Phil says, his voice apprehensive, “But i’d rather not talk about it.” Dan nods, unsure where to go from there. “So, Daniel,” Phil says, breaking the silence, “Tell me about yourself,”  
“Ughhhhhh” Dan sighs, throwing his head back, unsure what to say. Phil chuckles, looking at his watch, Dan has about three hours left here for the week,  
“Come on, just like, your favourite movie or literally anything,” Phil says, brushing the brown eyed boys curly hair away from his face, subconsciously. Dan blushes, unsure why considering he originally talked to this boy just for a cheap hook up.  
“Fuck it, let’s just hang out,” Dan tries to change the topic, grabbing the hem of his shirt.  
“Getting to know you is part of that,” Phil chuckles as Dan bites his lip, unsure of where to start.  
“I’m- was a lawyer, I have eight months, top,”  
“No! Not that stuff, just talk to me like this is normal,” Phil says, gripping Dan's hand, “please,” Phil says, his eyes pleading.  
“I lived in London, I like video games, my favourite band is Muse,”  
“Me too,” Phil says, they both smile at the awkward situation.  
“So uh, want to go back to your place,” Dan says with a sudden burst of confidence. He looks over at the other man's surprised expression, loosing all the previous cockiness.  
“Way to invite yourself over,” Phil says, trying to ease the tension. Dan doesn’t have a real place, he technically does but he never goes to it and figured he wouldn’t until he became full time. Phil puts his hand on the other man's thigh as he thinks the proposal over. Finally making a decision “Yeah, let’s go,” his voice is quite as they stand up and leave the club, quietly.  
The streets are busy, it’s ten thirty and the night is still young, yet the tourists are starting to get antsy with only an hour and half before they have to return to the lives that have become painful to live.  
Phil’s house is a small place on the outskirts of the city, it’s a soft blue shade with green shutters and a white roof, the cottage perfectly represents his personality, Dan thinks.  
He opens the green door, Dan peering into a crowded area covered with plants, books, DVDs, CDs and video games.  
“Want a drink?” Phil says, walking into a kitchen, Dan pulls himself onto a counter, waving his legs as he looks over Phil.  
“No,” He says, gesturing to Phil to come closer. 

Phil looks at his watch, his blue and green sheets rumpled as Dan stares at the ceiling, the clock reads eleven forty seven.  
“When you get to come next week, find me?” Phil says, Dan nods, smiling. Phil had known what he was looking for yet Dan was still shocked that he was even thinking about seeing this man again. “I was thinking I could meet you at that restaurant across from that club?” Phil says, forgetting the name of the run down place they meant at as he clearly proposes a date.  
“Yeah, seven ish on Friday,” Dan says, turning over more to face Phil, “What time is it?” the sadness of knowing he has to leave creeps into his voice.  
“You have about ten minutes,” Phil says, surprising even himself as the words come out sorrowfully.  
“What should we do?” Dan asks, scotching towards Phil, who kisses him softly, like he cares.  
“Just be here,” Phil says, knowing he sounds cheesy, but he already feels a connection to this guy. He is unaware that Dan is lying there, wishing he didn’t feel the same thing. They lay there silently, hands and legs intertwined as they just look at one another, neither wanting the hands on the clock to move.  
The clock strikes midnight and Dan is gone.


End file.
